Troll, Jungle
Description: Several troll subspecies exist, and they are — almost — universally evil and depraved. Jungle trolls are wily humanoids that live in Azeroth’s wilderness. During Thrall’s exodus from Lordaeron, the Horde rescued the Darkspear tribe of jungle trolls from the mysterious Sea Witch. The Darkspear tribe owes Thrall and the orcs a great debt, and allied themselves with the Horde in gratitude. Their relationship with the noble orcs and tauren has begun to change the Darkspear trolls’ savage natures. Most PC jungle trolls are Darkspears. Jungle trolls are sly and cunning, and their society is tribal and highly regimented. Males control everything; females exist only to make more trolls. Each tribe includes a chieftain, who is either the most powerful warrior in the tribe or the most accomplished witch doctor; the chieftain leads his soldiers in raids against other creatures. The tribe also includes one or more witch mdoctors who assist the chieftain with advice and spells. Trolls are adept hunters and daring adversaries. Most jungle trolls are vicious, brutal and evil. They wage constant war against civilization and attempt to reclaim their past glories. Trolls are a lurking menace in any wilderness area and willingly ally themselves with other dark powers to achieve their goals. Darkspear trolls, however, deny this legacy. The Horde has taught them camaraderie, restraint and, to a lesser extent, kindness.Trolls are famous for their ability to heal their wounds rapidly. Appearance:Trolls are monstrous in appearance. Skin color varies greatly based on subspecies, and jungle troll hides tend to be light blue to dark gray. Trolls ha ve pointed, almost elflike ears, long noses, and elongated, sharp faces. Troll teeth are myriad and pointed. They are lean and wiry, averaging 7 feet tall and 200 pounds. A troll’s body has no excess fat. They are remarkably acrobatic, able to perform back flips from a standstill. Region: Trolls live across Azeroth in a variety of climates; jungle trolls, as their name implies, live in jungles. Many jungle trolls live on tropical islands and fi ght constantly with murlocs, naga and other foul creatures. The Darkspear tribe has a small village in southern Durotar. The village is called Sen’jin, named after the Darkspears’ fallen elder. Affiliation:Horde. Darkspear jungle trolls are steadfastly loyal to the orcs. Though they practice voodoo and many retain their savage natures, Thrall lets them live in his borders and generally do what they want. They feel a great debt to the orcs, and their time fighting alongside the tauren has made them friends of these creatures as well. They are suspicious of the Forsaken, but so is everyone else. The Darkspear tribe doesn’t really hate the Alliance races, but their loyalty to the Horde and theirn bloodthirstiness make the Alliance a great target. However, their respect for Thrall prevents them from waging a private war against Theramore. The Alliance races do not trust trolls at all, especially after sufferingn greatly at the hands of forest trolls in the Second War. With the exception of the Darkspear tribe, trolls are evil and dangerous creatures. They are a threat to all intelligent races. Darkspears have no qualms slaying their vile brethren. Faith: Since their alliance with the Horde four years ago, many Darkspears have learned shamanism from the orcs and tauren. This path proves worthy and valuable, but most jungle trolls follow their ancestral faith — voodoo. This malign practice involves brewing noxious potions, ritualized dances and music, and the construction of small effigies. Voodoo taps into dark spirits that other races prefer to avoid. Trolls particularly adept at voodoobecome witch doctors or shadow hunters (see Magic & Mayhemfor details on these two prestige classes). Names:Troll names look simple but are surprisingly complex. Their language is largely syllabic, and various syllables can be added to the beginning or end of a troll’s name to denote status and ability. The suffix “’jin,” for example, refers to a tribal chief or elder, while the prefix “Zul’” describes a voodoo master. Troll given names are usually only one syllable, to facilitate the additions of these titles. Some trolls drop their given names altogether and are known purely by their titles; a great tribal witch doctor, for instance, might be called “Zul’jin.” Troll naming practices also vary by subspecies, tribe and occasionally by family. Some trolls ignore them altogether. Troll names are a complex subject. •Male Names: Vol, Ros, Mig, Gal. •Female Names: Shi, Mith, Hai, So. •Family Names: Trolls do not have family names, though they occasionally use their tribe’s name in its place. Jungle Troll Racial Traits • +2 Agility,–2 Intellect, –2 Charisma. Trolls are wiry and quick, but their primitive culture has not allowed for much intellectual stimulation. • Medium: As Medium creatures, jungle trolls have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Jungle troll base land speed is 30 feet. • Low-Light Vision: Jungle trolls can see twice as far as humans in starlight, moonlight, torchlight and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. • Rapid Healing (Ex): Jungle trolls heal twice as quickly as normal (they heal double the normal number of hit points after a period of rest). Trolls can improve this natural ability even further by taking racial levels. • +1 racial bonus on attack rolls with thrown weapons. Jungle trolls are skilled hunters and are particularly fond of the javelin and the throwing axe. • +2 racial bonus on Survival checks. Survival is a class skill for all jungle troll characters. Jungle trolls spend most of their time in the wilderness and know its tricks. • +2 racial bonus on Jump and Tumble checks. Jump and Tumble are class skills for all jungle troll characters. Jungle trolls are amazingly agile and acrobatic. • Automatic Languages: Common and Low Common. • Bonus Languages: Goblin, Orc and Taur-ahe. Jungle trolls know their allies’ languages, and Goblin is always helpful. • Racial Levels: Unlike humans and some other races, jungle trolls can take a few levels in “jungle troll” as a class to develop their racial qualities more fully. •''' Favored Class:' Barbarian. A multiclass jungle troll’s barbarian class does not count when determining whether he suffers an experience point penalty for multiclassing (see Chapter 3: Classes, “Multiclass Characters,” XP for Multiclass Characters). Jungle Troll Levels Jungle trolls can take up to three levels in “jungle troll” at any time. Trolls have existed for ages — longer, perhaps, than any other race on Azeroth. Jungle trolls seek witch doctors and tribal leaders to help them touch this ancient power. They drink strange brews, eat special mushrooms and trek into the wilderness to commune with voodoo spirits. Sometimes, a witch doctor just knocks them on the head and speaks a few phrases. Whatever works.Jungle troll levels stack with a divine spellcasting class level for purposes of determining caster level for spells. If the jungle troll has two divine spellcasting classes, add the racial levels to the higher of the two. '''Hit Die': d8. Skill Points at 1st Character Level: (2 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier. “Class” Skills: Balance (Agy), Climb (Str), Jump (Str), Listen (Spt), Spot (Spt), Stealth (Agy), Survival (Sta), Swim (Str) and Tumble (Agy). See Chapter 5: Skills for skill descriptions. Weapon and Armor Proficiency:Jungle trolls with levels only in jungle troll (no actual class levels) are proficient in the use of all simple weapons and no armor. Improved Rapid Healing (Ex): A jungle troll with this trait recovers hit points equal to his Stamina modifier every hour. This trait replaces the rapid healing trait. Fast Healing 1 (Ex):This trait replaces improved rapid healing. : The jungle troll gains fast healing equal to half his Stamina modifier, rounded down, to a minimum of 1. For example, a jungle troll with a 22 Stamina has fast healing 3. This trait replaces the fast healing 1 trait.